In certain markets such as Japan, a so-called disposal firing function is required by law in control units for restraint systems. Its purpose is safely to fire or burn off all the pyrotechnic firing and gas generation elements of airbags and belt tensioners when the vehicle is scrapped. The scrapping operation can then proceed without danger from the airbags, and without endangering the environment. In addition, the burned-off pyrotechnic elements do not require laborious disposal, but can be recycled as scrap metal.